


Searching for Nana

by Alainne1



Category: Nana
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alainne1/pseuds/Alainne1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana disappeared one year after Ren's death. Until this day they didn't know for sure whether she was still alive. Now they knew.</p>
<p>Searching for Nana tells the story of Hachi, Shin, Nobu and Yasu as they once more come together to find the missing piece in their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write this story because I need a closure. I'm painfully aware that the manga will probably never be finished and I just can't leave the characters hanging in the air like that. Probably everyone has a different idea of what should happen in the end. This is the way the characters lived their lives on in my imagination. 
> 
> Just for you to know, I'm not a native English speaker and I hope you can forgive me if I choose funny words at some points. :) All feedback is very welcome.

 

_Hey, Nana…_

_I remember how you always loved the sea. Just like you loved Tamagawa when we lived in the room 707._

_I wonder if you’re still living by water._

 

 

Hachi stares at the pictures before her. A thick pile of pictures is scattered on the strong wooden table in the room 707. She holds one of the pictures in her shaking hand, her eyes widened with shock. _Nana_. She recognizes her easily despite the unnatural, long blond hair she has in the pictures. _Nana, I never stopped believing you’re still alive. Not for a second._

Hachi can feel Shin’s presence next to her. They are standing alone in the silent apartment, both staring at the pictures. Shin moves closer and Hachi presses herself tightly to his chest. She shuts her eyes and lets her tears wet Shin’s shirt.

“Sh-she’s alive,” Hachi sobs. “Somewhere in there, she is alive.”

 

#

 

“At least we now know she’s alive. It’s progress,” Nobu said silently.

“And we can tell she’s most likely in England.” Yasu looked serious but then again, he always looked serious. “It’s a big country though. I don’t know how big of a chance we have finding her…”

They had come. They had come as soon as they could when Hachi and Shin had called them. Nobu had been thrilled when he had seen Shin’s name blinking on his phone screen. They didn’t see so often anymore. It had been a few years already since Nobu left Tokyo to return to his hometown. Maybe some people thought he’d been a failure – his time in Tokyo had ended together with his band and fame – but on some levels, returning home had been a relief to Nobu. He appreciated the simplicity. He appreciated his family close by and he appreciated the routines in their lives. After all, the two years he had spent in Tokyo had taken a toll of ten.

He’s life was really okay now. Working in his father’s hotel might be boring but it was stable. A small town might lack all the excitement and new people one might meet in Tokyo but it didn’t mean one couldn’t find any nice girls. He lived a normal life working a day job and dating a nice school teacher. He was happy – happy in a regular, unblissful way. Yet, when Shin had called and said Nana was alive, he hadn’t hesitated. It took him two hours and he was in the train to Tokyo.

 

#

 

“Takumi was able to locate the pub,” Hachi’s voice yelled in the phone and Yasu quickly made a safe distance between his ear and the phone in his hand.

“So fast?” he asked, his voice surprised.

“I heard that Naoki put a lot of effort in it,” Hachi continued excitedly.

“What are you going to do now?” Yasu asked. There was a pause in the other end. Yasu could only hear the ragged, exited breathing.

“I… I don’t know. I was planning to travel to England when Satsuki has her spring break, but now…” Hachi fell silent for a moment. “Now… I don’t know. This came really fast.”

“Where are you now?”

“Going to 707.”

“I’ll come there. You call the others.”

When Yasu closed the phone and turned around, he met Miu’s eyes.

“Something new about Nana?” she asked, her face serious.

“Takumi and Naoki have located the bar.”

“They were very fast.” Miu was studying Yasu’s face in silence and took then a step forward to hug the man. They stood in the hallway, silently embracing each other.

“Yasu… If you have to go after her, I won’t oppose.”

Yasu sighed and pressed the petite woman against his chest. “I’m very lucky to have you by my side, Miu.”

 

#

 

Shin walked towards the empty apartment on the banks of Tamagawa. He had left work, the shooting of a low-budget TV-drama, as soon as he could after Hachi had called. He absentmindedly kept kicking a small rock forward while he walked. Would they really find Nana?

Ever since Nana had disappeared five years ago, nothing had been the same. In the beginning, they had tried to search her. Hachi had been devastated, yet preoccupied with her own life and the baby. Yasu had neglected everything else in his life until he was on the brink of losing both his job and Miu. It was Miu who had finally given him the ultimatum to choose between Nana and life. Nobu had done everything he could and more which still wasn’t much. It wasn’t much because there wasn’t much that could be done. Shin himself… He had just wished that Nana would be okay. All of them had searched for their time, but Nana had disappeared without leaving a clue. They had to admit their defeat when months passed and nothing ever came up. Nothing came up until now.

Most of them had really given up for hope. Five years with no sign of her – of course they had feared she was dead. They still went to the room 707 every year for the fireworks festival but as the time had passed, it had become a commemoration. A celebration of their friendship and the time they spent together. Hachi was the only one truly believing that one day Nana would once again join them.

Shin stood silently on the river bank. Losing Nana had been a tremendous shock in his life even though the bond they had shared had never been a particularly strong one. Shin had always felt closer to Hachi, Nobu and even Yasu than Nana. Of course, her disappearance hurt him but somewhere in his mind, he had always known that Nana wouldn’t stay forever. The real shock had been the way their relationships crumbled one by one after her disappearance.

Hachi had eventually isolated herself to her apartment with the baby. Shin had tried to visit her often but her increasing depression hadn’t made it easy. She had rolled her life around baby Ren and suddenly she had been pregnant again. Shin had never understood the second pregnancy. Why would she get a second child with a man who clearly treated her so badly? Was it so important to her to keep up the act? Could she actually justify her marriage to herself with a second child? Shin had never understood it, but it wasn’t his business either. He just knew it had taken Hachi further and further away from all of them.

It was also Hachi’s second pregnancy that seemed to be the last straw for Nobu. All his creativity and musical motivation had disappeared with Nana. Without work or motivation to do anything he had become irritable and isolated. When Shin had told him about Hachi’s second pregnancy he had just stared the wall with blank eyes. Next week they had heard he would be returning to his hometown. Before Nobu had left, Shin hadn’t really realized how close they were. They had practically lived together for years.

Shin wasn’t sure which one of them had suffered most when Nana disappeared but if he had to take a guess, he would say Yasu. Yasu had been on the brink of losing everything in his life when he was searching for Nana, and after he finally stopped searching, there hadn’t been much left. He was still trying to drown himself to his work. It seemed to be the only way he could cope with his life. Miu was the only thing that kept his head on the surface.

Shin sighed and followed as an abandoned 7-eleven plastic bag slowly floated past him. Someone might look at them and see four young people who were coping rather well with their lives after all the misfortune they had had. A housewife with two beautiful kids, a hotel owner-to-be with a quiet life on the countryside, a successful, hardworking lawyer with beautiful wife, and a fledgling TV-drama actor who had been able to pull off a comeback after his difficult teenage years. From the outside it might look good but Shin knew what was still happening on the inside.

Hachi lived in her denial and delusion – she could be content with her life but the lack of pure happiness in her life broke Shin’s heart. Hachi, sweet Hachiko, was supposed to be happy. Nobu might be enjoy the life on the countryside but the sad look in his eyes every time he picked up his guitar told a different story. After disbanding Blast, the passion for music had disappeared from his life. Until that moment, passion for music had been the most important thing in his life. Yasu, successful in work because he couldn’t stand a moment of piece in his life, was no different. He and Miu had postponed starting a family for a one simple reason: Yasu was too afraid to have children. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing them.

_What about me? What about my life?_ Shin sighed. He got minor roles for his looks. It kept him still in the loop, inside business. He didn’t like his roles but acting was enjoyable. Pulling off a comeback after all what had happened really was quite okay. Shin looked back into his life wishing that there would be something else in his life he could so much as classify ‘quite okay’. In reality, his life had been really lonely after the group was disbanded.

Shin opened the door to the staircase of the tall red-brick building and loped up the stairs to the seventh floor. When he opened the unlocked door with the numbers 707, he saw three familiar faces.

“Shin-chan!” Hachi screamed and skittered to the door.

Shin smiled and scooped the woman under his arm. After all these years she still had the energy of a puppy.

“Good that you came.” Yasu was smiling behind his sunglasses but the atmosphere in the room was serious.

Shin took the fourth place in the table. The pictures where scattered around again and this time they were accompanied with printed emails, maps and notes. He picked up the photo with the bar name in it.

“So Takumi has located this ‘Agorad’, is it so?” He asked.

“It was Naoki, really,” Hachi answered hurriedly. “I called him earlier today. He’s put a lot of effort for this.”

“I wonder why…” Shin said.

“I think he’s just a very friendly person!” Hachi said smiling.

“I guess so.” Shin looked at the picture in his hand. “Have you decided something?” He eyed the others curiously.

Nobu glanced at him. “Not yet, we were waiting for you.”

“I’m going to London,” Hachi sprang her decision suddenly. When the three men stayed quiet, Hachi’s eyes filled with challenge. “I’ve decided it now. Satsuki will stay with her grandparents. I have to go.” She stared at them waiting for their reactions. “I understand if you can’t just take off to England. You all have your works to do…”

“I will come.” Nobu said. “My work can wait.”

“Nobu!” Hachi jumped to hug the man next to him.

“I will come too,” Yasu said suddenly.

“What about you’re work?” Nobu quickly asked.

“I will manage it, somehow.”

Shin noticed how Hachi’s eyes were tearing up as she leaned over the table to hug Yasu. The three of them were smiling now and Shin felt a surge of warmness in his chest. It was something in the way Yasu patted Hachi’s head, the familiarly embarassed expression on Nobu’s face when Hachi suddenly hugged him and the way Hachi’s laugh filled the room.

“I will come, too,” he finally said and immediately received a delighted scream and a hug from Hachi.

“How will you manage with your work, Shin?” There was doubt in Yasu’s voice. “You can’t break a contract.”

“It’s a lucky break,” Shin said. “The shootings for my part is over after this week.”

“Really?” Hachi sang. “How lucky is that!”

“What about the new TV-drama?” Yasu asked.

“I haven’t signed the contract yet.”

Yasu sighed. “You’ll lose a significant opportunity.”

“You are putting your career on line just as much,” Shin answered calmly and his eyes told Yasu that the discussion was over.

“All of you, all of you are so amazing!” Hachi cried. “I can’t believe you’re all doing this for Nana!”

Shin smiled with the others. Shin felt the warm feeling in his chest growing. It was just like the old days. The only thing that was missing was the bossy and loud figure in the end of their table. _I’m not really doing this for Nana,_ he thought. _I’m doing this for myself. I just want to spend time with the only family I’ve ever known._


	2. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hachi, Nobu, Yasu and Shin travel to London. It's not easy to avoid all the old memories when travelling with old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi for anyone who is reading this fanfic. This is a quite small and unactive fandom and I have a favor to ask from you, reader. If you read this chapter to the end (maybe even enjoyed what you read), I would really appreciate if you could leave a comment. Just to say hello and show that someone is reading this :)

Hachi viewed out from the small window and followed how the city below them shrank. Cars became tiny black spots, roads turned into threads sprawling on the ground, and even skyscrapers lost all their majestic height as the perspective kept changing. Thin layers of clouds appeared between her and Tokyo. Hachi admired the translucent texture when suddenly the plane was swallowed in a thick whiteness. When would she see Tokyo for the next time? When would she see Satsuki? Even though the girl was only five years old, Hachi wasn’t worried. Satsuki had loving grandparents who were happy to take her in. Hachi wished she could have brought the girl to London with her but she knew it was impossible. If Satsuki would miss her preschool for an extended period during this spring, they would definitely be in trouble when they applied for her first grade. It was best for her future to be well integrated in the Japanese school system.

Hachi sighed. Even if she knew it was for Satsuki’s best, she still missed her daughter tremendously. The longing became so much stronger when she knew they were separated by the seas. She looked out of the window and saw the endless pillowy clouds shining pure whiteness in the sunlight. Nothing could shadow them up here. Nothing could shadow the sun when you traveled above the clouds. In front of her eyes Hachi saw her little girl. Maybe Satsuki was playing on the yard, digging holes in the sand, her long dark hair swinging as she ran and her face lit up in a joyous smile when she saw a caterpillar on the ground. Hachi swept an unnoticeable tear from the corner from her eye and smiled.

“She’ll be fine,” Shin said. He was sitting on the seat next to Hachi. He hadn’t even looked at her, but still he had noticed her mood.

“Yes… I know she will,” Hachi said smiling sadly. “I know she will, but I still miss her.”

Shin scooped Hachi under his arm and laughed. “You can be mama to me. It’s been too long anyway since you last baked me cookies and worried about me.”

“I should take better care of you, Shin. I’m your surrogate mother after all,” Hachi giggled. “But it’s difficult to scold you anymore since you grew so tall!”

“The effectiveness of your scolding has really nothing to do with our relative heights,” Shin said laughing warmly. “I think a more relevant problem is the fact that you’re just no good at scolding me!”

“Not true! And I think I’ve become stricter now that I have actual kids of my own. I had to learn some discipline myself, too…”

“I have to be a good boy then and not test your new abilities,” Shin said.

Shin looked so happy when he was smiling like that. _When was the last time he came visit?_ Hachi couldn’t remember.

“You should visit me more often, Shin. I really miss you.”

Shin looked down. “I really should. I’m often thinking about it but something always comes in the way… It’s hard sometimes.”

“Okay, for now on, I won’t take any excuses. You’ll visit me more often, it’s decided,” Hachi said with a considerable amount of determination in her voice.

Shin had grown to be such a man really. Hachi had difficulties adjusting her role to the change. The fragile teenager whose life had been so painful was only a memory. Shin no longer wore piercings in his face – the only reminder of his earlier harsh look was the line of piercings in his ears. Instead of ripped denim, the man in front of her dressed up in clean stylish shirts. Shin had changed so much during all these years. From that sweet looking boy who had appeared before her in that vintage shop to that tortured teenager who was arrested by the police and now to this man before her. _I wonder if your life is looking as good as you are right now,_ Hachi thought. _Is your life still painful, Shin? Have you been able to find happiness?_ Hachi realized she didn’t really know what was going on in Shin’s life anymore. They saw each other seldom and even when they met Shin didn’t talk about his life, not really. He told Hachi about his work if she asked but mostly he just listened when Hachi talked.

When Hachi looked back, she had to admit that she had never known much about Shin’s life. Shin had always been so reserved, never opening up about his life. Hachi had learned only pieces from here and there but the big picture had remained blurry. But she didn’t have to know what was going on in Shin’s life to love him. Her love was unconditional, just as mother’s love was supposed to be.

“Anything to drink for you, ma’am?” asked the flight attendant who had appeared in front of their row.

“Just coffee, please.”

“Won’t you drink beer with me?” Shin asked smirking and the flight attendant stopped to wait for answer before pouring the coffee.

“Beer? Oh well, sure,” Hachi laughed and they received their cans of beer. Beer hadn’t been an integral part of her housewifey lifestyle for years.

Shin took out his cigarettes just to be stopped by the flight attendant.

“I’m sorry sir but this is a non-smoking light.”

Shin sighed. Even though he had changed so much, some things remained the same. Hachi herself never smoked but right now she would have gladly welcomed the harsh smell of cigarettes. The smell of cigarettes in her nose and the taste of beer in her mouth were her strongest memories from the apartment. Nana had always smelled of cigarettes.

_Nana, we’re coming. Just wait. We’re coming to find you. We will meet once again._

“To an adventure in London!” Shin said raising his beer can.

“To the adventure!” Nabu joined in rising from his seat behind them.

“To searching Nana.” Yasu said raising his can accordingly.

“To finding Nana.” Hachi said.

#

Hachi opened her eyes in the dim airplane. She noticed that someone had covered her bare legs with a blanket after she had fallen asleep. She glanced at Shin who was sleeping next to her and smiled when she noticed a small blob of drool on his cheek. Fast asleep, Shin looked like a little boy again.

Hachi opened the small TV in front of her hoping to find out how far they were. She saw the blinking plane on the map. It wasn’t very far from London anymore. They were now over, well, she had really no idea. Probably it was some eastern part of Europe. When she checked the time she realized they would arrive to London in two hours. She had slept for a long time. She glanced to the bench row behind them. Nobu was fast asleep but Yasu had his laptop on his lap. When he noticed Hachi, he nodded shortly and returned to his work.

Hachi turned back to her small TV screen and started browsing the in-flight content available on the Japan Airlines planes. Below movies and TV-series she saw music. When she opened the menu she realized she was staring at the eyes of her husband and his band. _Takumi… Reira… Naoki… And Ren._ The pain in her chest had never released its tight grip and when she saw Ren’s picture, it was there to greet her.She was surprised that they still had Trapnest’s albums available in planes. She pressed play and felt how the music enclosed her when the first notes of _A little pain_ reached her ears. In the dark plane she let Reira’s voice fill her headphones and memories from those year flood through her mind.

During a single year she had experienced so much. The childish little girl who had travelled to Tokyo after Shouji, _Shouji,_ had been overwhelmed by the world. Tears filled her eyes as all the memories surrounded her. The pain that had come with her decisions still hunted her. She would never forget the pain she had put Nobu through. She didn’t want to forget. It was her emotional baggage and she would carry it with her forever. They all had their burdens. Those years had been suffering for them all. Yet, despite all the suffering, those years had been also the fullest and happiest life she had ever lived.

In the end it hadn’t ended so badly. Yes, she now was in a marriage with a little or no love left, but they had shared their happy moments with Takumi. They had two beautiful children who made her enjoy every day in her life. Her life was stable and she was able to guarantee a good home for her children. She no longer waited Takumi to call – it was clear that he wouldn’t call just to hear her voice. When she remembered how naïve she had been, how idealistic her idea of love had been when she first came to Tokyo, she sighed. Maybe love wasn’t like that in the end. Maybe real love was to accept her life as it was. That was love for her children. Life had become easier after she had given up her hopes and ideas of love. Junko might say she needed to get a divorce but she never agreed. What could she possibly gain in a divorce? She now had a home – a good home for her children. She had stability that gave her safety and children who kept her going. She no longer yearned for the childish idea of love that had filled her head before. The happiness she now had wasn’t as intense but she didn’t have to fear for losing it.

Hachi opened her eyes with a start when the music in her headphones died. Had she really listened the whole album? She hadn’t notice the pass of time. She glanced at Shin next to her. He wasn’t sleeping anymore. Instead, he stared at the picture on Hachi’s small TV-screen with a distracted look in his eyes.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” He said quietly when Hachi took of her headphones.

“Mmhm..” Hachi couldn’t find the right words. She sensed that this journey would bring back a lot more memories. Many of those memories had been hushed aside years ago and they had never been allowed to leave the dark rooms they still loomed. Everything that had happened to them… Sometimes it was better not to remember.

“We’ll soon arrive at London,” Shin said, changing the subject. “It’s 3 am there.”

“What a horrid time to arrive,” Hachi moaned. “And I feel like I’ve slept a good night’s sleep already.”

“Well, we can get a good and early start for our search.”

#

In the end they didn’t really get an early start. After they had arrived to the hotel, they ended up spending the early hours of the morning pacing around their hotel room. Hachi had agreed with Takumi she would go over to see little Ren as soon as they arrived but of course the agreement was valid only during hours of daylight. Yasu tried to use the time for finishing some of his work – he had plenty to do – and followed what the others were doing with only partial concentration.

“I still think we should try hurry to the bar,” Nobu said irritably. “It’s been weeks already since Nana was spotted there. We might already be hopelessly late.”

“I know..” Hachi “But I promised Ren I will see him as soon as I’m here. I can’t break my promise.” She looked around helplessly. “And it’s never easy to arrange these with Takumi. His so busy with all his new projects.”

Yasu sighed. Takumi might have new projects but Yasu doubt they made him really so busy he couldn’t arrange a meeting when his wife came to visit him overseas. During all these years Yasu had learned the hard way how many lies Takumi was able to feed his wife. Hachi had to know the truth as well but maybe she had just decided to believe him. That’s how Yasu interpreted the situation. Maybe it just was easier for her to believe everything Takumi said without questioning. That way she could forget the state of their marriage and just live on her life without caring. Maybe Yasu would have eventually done the same if he were irreversibly bound to a person like that. A picture of Miu rose in front of his eyes and he once again thanked his good luck for finding a woman like that. She had definitely saved his life.

“Maybe I could find the bar with Shin while you are visiting your family with Yasu?” Nobu tried to suggest.

“No! I need to be there! We have to go together!” Hachi said at once.

“Yeah, I know.. Sorry.” Nobu glanced out of the window. “I’m just annoyed there’s nothing I can do. I’m not good at waiting.”

Shin lifted his head from the pillow. He seemed to be the only calm person in the room. “Maybe we could go sightseeing, Nobu?” he asked.

“Sightseeing?”

“You know, just do something fun together while Hachi and Yas-san are away. Staying in this hotel room gets depressing soon enough. I’ve never been to London.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Nobu admitted. “Yeah... Maybe we can do something like that.”

Hachi let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks gyus. You know this means a lot to me. I haven’t seen Ren in ages.”

“We know, Hachiko,” Shin said smiling. “We’re just all tense and tired after the flight.”

 _Hachiko._ Yasu hadn’t heard the nickname for a long time. From the way Hachi started at the name, Yasu suspected that it had been a long time since the name had been last used. _Such a sweet name,_ Yasu thought smiling. _Loyal little Hachiko, always waiting for its owner._ Yasu looked at the clock in the corner of his computer screen and realized the day was finally beginning.

“Hachi, I think we should get going soon,” he said.

When they were in a taxi Yasu followed how Hachi nervously kept glancing out of the window. Meeting Takumi seemed to make her nervous. Yasu knew the two didn’t keep much contact anymore.

“It’s gonna be fine, Hachi,” he said, although he wasn’t sure what was going to be fine exactly. Hachi just looked like a person who needed some reassurance.

“I know, I know…” she answered quickly. “It’s just been so long since I’ve last seen little Ren. So many months… And we don’t speak in the phone too often. Takumi’s always so busy.”

“You’re his mother. I’m sure it’s gonna be fine,” Yasu reassured while he was wondering why the mother and son didn’t get to speak on the phone.

“Yes, yes… Of course it’s going to be fine,” she said and flashed a smile. “I’m just being my stupid self, it’s nothing, it’s nothing.”

Hachi’s nervousness didn’t seem to ease at all but there was little Yasu could do to help so he resorted to the privacy of his computer for the rest of the drive. He hadn’t been to Takumi’s London home before. He knew though, that Naoki and Reira were also residing in London. He didn’t keep much contact with any of the members of Trapnest anymore. Sometimes he wondered how Reira was doing but he knew he was better off without thinking of her. He had a life of his own and a relationship of his own now and he was completely free of all the tangled emotions of the life he had lived before. He might have missed his friends from his old life but he didn’t miss the complicated relationships they had shared. When people shared their lives so closely it was difficult not get emotionally tangled.

The taxi pulled over in front of a lavish house with a large garden. Hachi seemed so nervous that Yasu patted her head softly. They paid the taxi and walked to the gate. Yasu tried the handle but the gate was locked just like all the other gates in London. Yasu had noticed that all the houses were surrounded with fences and hid behind closed gates.

They didn’t have time to press the doorbell when the front door of the house flew open and a small boy rushed towards the gate.

“Mama!” the silver haired boy cried. He unlocked the gate with haste and jumped to his mother’s arms.

Yasu watched how the tension from Hachi’s body relieved. She pressed the boy against her chest and kissed his hair.

“Baby.. Ren.. It’s so good to see you,” she mumbled to his hair.

Yasu glanced at the man who had appeared to the open door. Takumi wasn’t smiling. Their eyes met for a brief second before Hachi released the boy from her hug and waved to her husband.

“You’re very early,” Takumi noted.

“The plane arrived at 3 am. We’ve been up since,” Hachi said apologetically.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. This fellow has been waiting you impatiently.”

“Hachi! Yasu! It’s sooooo good to see you!” cried Naoki’s voice from the door. “It’s been too long, Hachi! Way too long since we last met!”

Takumi frowned at his ex-bandmate.

“Naoki, I’m surprised to see you here at this hour,” Yasu acknowledged him.

“Ooh, I couldn’t miss you when I heard you were coming.”

The annoyed look on Takumi’s face didn’t budge. “Yes, it was definitely practically impossible to keep him away once he heard you were coming.”

“Come on, Takumi. Ease with the nastiness a little now. We have guests,” Naoki laughed and walked inside the house. “I think it’s closest to the breakfast time, so do you mind if we offer you breakfast?”

“It would be lovely!” Hachi sang and followed Naoki in the house.

“Mama! I wanna show you my new guitar!” Ren said and pulled Hachi into the house.

Yasu followed them inside the house. It was large and furnished with money. Yasu watched how Takumi kept ignoring his wife. He knew Takumi had always been cold but he was still surprised. Hachi and Takumi hadn’t seen each other for months and yet Takumi showed no interest towards her. How Hachi managed with such a marriage?

“So I take it you’re going to head to that bar as soon as possible?” Naoki asked after Hachi had disappeared to Ren’s room.

“Yes, we are. And by the way we are very thankful for your help. I heard from Hachi that you did all the hard work.”

“It was nothing, really. I’m always happy to help. And finding Nana is important to all of us.” Naoki and Takumi composed a strange pair of people. While the master of the house was making coffee without giving any attention to the guests, Naoki was chatting away as if he lived in the house.

“I take Nana is not performing in that bar anymore?” Yasu asked.

“No, she isn’t. When I found the bar I asked after the blond singer but the bartender told me she had left a while ago.”

“I assumed that much.”

“But I didn’t really start searching for her after that. Decided to leave it for you. I knew you would come.” Naoki gave Yasu a long look.

“When you confirmed the bar, we all wanted to come as soon as possible,” Yasu said.

“You are good friends. I truly hope you can find what you’re looking for.”

The men sat in the kitchen table and let silence surround them. The coffee maker hissed and dripped. Takumi stood leisurely in the kitchen waiting it to finish. Occasional sounds from Ren’s room carried to their ears.

“How’s Reira?” Yasu asked after a short silence.

“She’s… I think she’s getting better,” Naoki said hesitatingly.

“She’s still not singing,” Takumi added.

“Well, she sings if Ren plays the guitar.” Naoki shook his head. “But she never recovered, not really.”

Yasu sighed. Reira had been in a very bad condition after Ren’s death. She blamed herself for his death and eventually she had refused to believe he was dead. She had sunk into a delusion in which Ren was still alive, travelling somewhere.

“So she’s still waiting Ren back?” Yasu asked.

“Maybe. That’s what she says. But I think she has realized the truth already. I think she knows,” Naoki said.

What was left in Reira’s life if she couldn’t sing? Yasu didn’t know. Ever since he had known Reira, singing had been her only passion in life. Only passion apart from the love she had felt for his foster brother. Reira was one of the people Yasu had wished to help in his life but she was beyond help.

“I’m glad if she’s getting better,” Yasu finally said.

The silent moment was disturbed by the Ren and Hachi bursting to the room.

“Takumi…” Hachi started, clearly nervous. “Ren asked if he could tag along with me for some time. I could take him with us today. We would get to spend some more time together.”

“I’m sure he’s better off at home. I don’t want our child to be dragged around the city in bars,” Takumi answered coldly.

“Daddy! I want to go!” the kid bursted. “I want to spend time with mama!”

Takumi’s eyes jumped between his determined son and embarrassed wife. The boy stared at his father with sharp eyes and Takumi sighed. “Alright, alright,” he said lifting the smiling boy to his arms. “I can’t deny you when you’re both so insisting.”

Hachi’s eyes lit up as she hurried over to her husband and gave him a short hug. For a moment they looked like a normal happy family. Maybe Takumi had a soft spot in him after all, it just wasn’t for his wife.

“Okay,” Yasu said. “Good if Ren can come with us. Then we’ll just drink the coffee and go.” Yasu’s and Hachi’s eyes met and he saw the joy he had been hoping to see in them for the first time this morning. The little boy was busy packing up his bag. Then he dragged his small guitar into the kitchen.

“You’re bringing your guitar?” Yasu noted with a smile on his lips. “You really are your father’s son.”


End file.
